palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Tiger R.C.C.:
Neo-Tiger RCC by DreamFox Humans were not the only natural creatures of Earth who were dramatically affected by the coming of the Rifts. Unknown to most, several members of the species Panthera Tigris (Bengal Tiger), were augmented by the overflow of mystical energies. Their bodies remained unchanged, but their minds underwent an incredible transformation. They became more cunning, better problem solvers, more alert. Before long, they became self aware! Indistinguishable from their more primitive cousins, Homo Tigris roamed cautiously and slowly into areas settled by humans. They soon realized that the tiger's ferocious reputation made them very unwelcome. Despite these hardships, most Neo-Tigers befriended small groups of humans and soon learned their ways. In the many years to follow, they increased in their knowledge and relations with humans. Most young Neo-Tigers join up with small groups of humans or humanoids after leaving their mothers. Homo Tigris is a new species. Structurally, they are identical to normal tigers, but mentally, they are rational, philosophic creatures capable of incredible insights. They prefer small groups, usually of humans since their own numbers are quite small. Most prefer thinking to violence, but will not hesitate to attack as viciously as their primitive relatives when threatened. They have an amazing grasp of humanity and its technology and sciences from years of study. They feel some compassion for true tigers, especially the way they are treated and hunted by humans, but do not associate with them and are separate species (sort of like comparing a human to a chimp). They cannot produce offspring by mating with primitive tigers, only with other Neo-Tigers. Gestation period is five months, and bear 1 or 2 young. Cubs stay with their mother for about ten years before going off on their own. Originally, these creatures were mainly found in Asia, but over time they have migrated across the globe in their pursuit of enlightenment and knowledge. These creatures are incredibly curious and have been known to journey from one side of the Earth to the other to research a few simple facts. They also tend to be very playful at times, enjoying games similar to those most cats play. -Typical Alignment: most are Principled or Aberrant, but all alignments exist -Attributes: IQ: 3D6+4, ME: 3D6+5, MA: 3D6+3, PS: 4D6+2, PP: 4D6+4, PE: 5D6, PB: 5D6+1, Spd: 3D6+15 (no physical attributes are considered supernatural) -Height: juveniles (first level) are about 6 feet long, full grown (at about sixth level) they reach about nine and a half feet, plus 3 foot tail -Weight: juveniles (first level) are about 400 lbs, full grown (at about sixth level) they are around 700 pounds -Average Life Span: 80 years -Hit Points: PE times 2, plus 2D4 per level of XP SDC: PE plus 4D6 plus 30 -Magic: none initially, but can learn it from human wizards, PPE is 1D4 X 10, plus PE, plus 1D6 per level -Psionics: All Neo-Tigers have a limited form of Telepathy, called Telepathic Transmission, which lets them speak to others directly from their minds, however, it does not allow them to receive messages from the other's brain or read minds. No ISP cost and is always active, just like normal vocal cords, range is roughly the same as human speech, 150 feet, but is not affected by background noise. The speech can be focused on only one person, a few select people, or everyone within range. The recipient of the Transmission will understand no matter what language they normally speak, however, a Neo-Tiger must still learn the language to understand what the other person is saying. One major disadvantage of this psionic is that it cannot be used through radios, telephones, or similar devices. They may also select one psionic from each category (except super). ISP is (ME + 2D6) times 2, plus 2D6 per level of XP, they save as Master Psionics. Select one new psionic power from any category (except super) at levels 3, 5, 8, 11, 13, and 15. -Horror Factor: 9 -Powers: Natural Body: The Neo-Tiger's body is still, essentially, a tiger's, and with it comes all the natural powers inherent to a tiger. They can run in short bursts at double their Spd attribute for up to 30 seconds (requires at least two minutes of rest in between bursts). They can see perfectly in the dark up to 500 feet away. They are able to prowl with a proficiency of 75% (90% in shadowy areas speckled with light, like their coats). Sensitive nose allows them to track by smell at 65%, +3% per level of XP. They can recognize individuals by scent at 60%, +4% per level of XP. Keen vision is almost twice as good as an ordinary human's. They can instinctively swim at 80% proficiency (tigers love the water) and can leap 15 feet up and 30 feet across. Enhanced Nature: Certain aspects of the Neo-Tiger's body have taken well to the mystical energy around them. They regenerate PPE and ISP at twice the normal rate! They heal at 1 Hit Point/SDC every hour, and they are +3 to save vs. poisons and disease and +5 to save vs. Horror Factor. They can sense supernatural beings and sources of mystical power, like rune objects, at a range of 300 feet -Penalties: Let's face it, despite their great minds, they are still cats, and, being cats, there are many things they are incapable of doing. For one thing, they have no thumbs, and therefore cannot perform any skills requiring hands with any accuracy (-65%). This, of course, does not mean they cannot learn skills like Electrical Engineer or MD, many do learn these skills simply for knowledge's sake, they simply cannot operate on a body or do wiring, but they can diagnose illnesses or direct another in wiring procedures. They are also not treated as intelligent beings and most governments still label them as animals. They are normally feared and hunted when they appear in a city unless they are kept on a leash by a humanoid (something they find both embarrassing and derogatory). They can pilot most vehicles (other than robots or power armor) without too much difficulty (-20% ). If the vehicle (or robot or power armor) is specially built/modified for the Neo-Tiger, they can pilot it with no difficulty or penalty. -Appearance: Identical to a normal tiger. Quadruped stance, long thin body, and a thin tail. Each has a unique pattern of black, orange, and white striped fur. Green, blue or yellow eyes. -RCC Skills: Language: Tigarian: 98% (highly complex system of roars, purrs, mews, and grunts) Any 2 Additional Languages, including literacy (+15%) Basic and Advanced Math (+25%) Basic Electronics (+15%) Basic Mechanics (+15%) Any 1 Lore Skill (+15%) Climbing (+20%) Any 1 Science Skill (+15%) Wilderness Survival (+20%) Identify Plants and Animals (+25%) Hunting Land Navigation (+10%) RCC Related Skills: Select 6 additional skills from the list below. Choose another two skills at every third level (3, 6, 9, 12, 15) Communications: Any Domestic: Any Electrical: Any (+5%) Espionage: Any except Pick Locks, Pick Pockets, and Sniper Mechanical: Any (+5%) Medical: Any (+5%, +10% to Holistic) Military: Any Physical: Any, except HTH skills Pilot: Any (see penalties above), except Horsemanship Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any except Palming, Pick Locks, and Pick Pockets Science: Any (+10%) Technical: Any (+10%) WP: yeah, right Wilderness: Any (+10%), except Boat Building and Carpentry -Secondary Skills: Select any 5 skills from the list above, but without the listed parenthesis -Combat: begins with four attacks per melee (no HTH Combat skills can be learned, but Boxing is applicable, sort of), +3 to initiative, +5 to strike, +6 to dodge (cannot parry), automatic dodge, critical strike on a natural roll of 19-20, death blow on natural 20. Add one additional attack, +1 to strike, and +2 to dodge at levels 4, 8, 12, and 15. Damage is 1D4 for a paw swat(no claws), 3D6 for a claw strike, and 6D6 for a full strength claw slash, leap attacks do double damage, but count as 2 attacks. Bite does 2D6, but they don't bite often (they claim it leaves a nasty taste in their mouths). (Bonuses and damage do not include bonuses from attributes.) -Diet/Environment: Primarily carnivores, but do eat some vegetables and fruits. The require about five to six pounds of meat a day, plus a total of about five pounds of fruit or vegetables per week. Prefer tropical, natural settings, but their curiosity drives them towards anything around them. Can survive in most environments. -Enemies: hunted by many for their fur , not treated as civilized beings by most governments and people -Allies: mutual respect and friendship with Nekoro, they are also fond of Techno-Wizards, but generally any open-minded individual is befriended -Armor: initially none, if they want any type of armor, it must be custom-made to fit a feline form (costs three times as much), but most do not like armor, as it restricts their motion and is uncomfortable, most higher-level Neo-Tigers have a specially built power armor (some even have a specially rebuilt Glitterboy-type armor) stashed away somewhere in case of emergency -Weapons: begin with none (hey, no hands) usually, their claws and friends are enough, many have Techno-Wizard devices specially designed to fit over a paw or into a collar. -Starting Equipment: a simple, backpack-like satchel containing a few days' worth of dried food, a large, tough ball or similar toy, a few books, a watch, a few pictures (mostly of their mother and their friends), and a blanket or two -Starting Money: very little, they are given 2D6 X 10 credits by their mother and her friends before striking out on their own -Cybernetics: possible, but because of the differences in body structures, all cybernetic and bionic parts must be specially made (costing twice as much), psionics and magic powers are lost as per normal rules, except Telepathic Transmission power, which survives unless they become full conversion borgs. -XP Table: 1 0000 - 1,950 2 1,951 - 3,900 3 3,901 - 7,800 4 7,801 - 15,600 5 15,601 - 23,200 6 23,201 - 33,400 7 33,401 - 48,800 8 48,801 - 68,900 9 68,901 - 94,000 10 94,001 - 124,100 11 124,101 - 174,200 12 174,201 - 224,300 13 224,301 -274,400 14 274,401 - 334,500 15 334,501 - 394,600 Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium